Angel's Chronicle
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: Patamon digivolve when they fought in Vamdemon's castle with GAtomon,Clash between holy ring & Angemon's bracelet result on a very shocking bond between them. Added with the fact Vamdemon is after bearer of hope and light, how this change 1st Adventure?
1. Angel's return

**Another Digimon story from me, I hope you like it. You maybe want to skip some of the first part since it's the same as episode 27 BUT I really recommend you to watch Japanese ver because in this episode some there is a scene that get cut. Next2 chap also the same since I watch my country and jap ver first, I am quite lucky my country didn't cut anything at all nor change their dialogue :)**

**ps: I use Japanese name except for Jyou since Joe is easier and it doesn't sounds different... **

**Warning: Beware for those who dislike Takari and Patagato pairing... it's better for you to not read this story. I haven't check anything except spelling so... but I am sure it's still readable. We as author work for free you see...? So don't complain too much please, we work for our fun and your joy~ **

**

* * *

**

Vamdemon's palace

From afar Tailmon can see how pathetically and epically PicoDevimon failed in simple task such as stopping a bunch of brats. She did say PicoDevimon's army would likely end up as second rated army but this? They are not an army but a bunch of useless weaklings that came because of gluttony temptation from PicoDevimon. From all things they had been through as Vamdemon's underlings he offered such thing to ally with someone? But then again considering he was pathetic and ally he got also just the same it wasn't that surprising it ended up like this. Beside, she never tried to get her paws on Digidestined and she was curious about them. Why don't try them now?

Beside…

"Honestly, I can't stand watching this anymore!" Tailmon huffed as landed right in front of Digidestined.

"Another small one appeared," Joe commented lazily, Tailmon if anything was ticked off with his remark. How dare this four eyed boy compared her with PicoDevimon! She though. "Shoo…shoo…out of the way! You don't want to be hurt, do you?" He asked mockingly.

That definitely shot up her temper, "I see you are underestimating me…" She narrowed her eyes at them, "Watch this!" She jumped at their digimons, landing powerful kick to each of them, "NEKO KICK!"

Loud sounds echoed across the room as three adult digimon fell flat to the hard floor, Tailmon landed smoothly on her feet, smiling at the startled Digidestined. "She is much stronger than she looks!" Yamato exclaimed as looking back at their companion. Smug expression plastered on her face, too late for them to notice now.

The giant cactus digimon then tried to land a punch, which failed as she dodged, the massive glove crashed to the floor. The cat digimon then welcomed by another paws of giant wolf. Both of them tried to catch Tailmon with no luck because of her agility and tiny body, it as if trying to catch a very agile fly. When Digidestined saw this, they took their chance to run to massive gate when Garurumon and Togemon occupied Tailmon.

Unfortunately Tailmon noticed this, she landed softly on the ground as her eyes glaring dangerously at retreating Digidestined then yelled. "You are not getting away!" Her holy ring shone then massive statue DeviDramon came alive roaring, jumped down and blocking their way. In an instance they were surrounded by four massive virus type digimons.

"MEGA FLAME!"

"FOX FIRE"

"MEGA BLASTER"

"HARPOON VULCAN!"

"CHIKU-CHIKU BANG BANG!"

Devidramons managed to dodge their attacks an after the veil of thick smoke disappear, their eyes were glowing red as their opponents realized what they had done. "I can't move…" Ikakumon muttered slowly as struggling to move. The evil digimons didn't waste their time and quickly launched their claws at the immobile Kabuterimon and Ikkakumon.

"That's it! That's it! Get'em!" PicoDevimon cheered happily,

"Keep attacking!!!" Togemon yelled to her friends. They violently attacked one Devidramon, turning it into dust in the process.

"Ah! I gonna be late!" He yelled as flying to the gate that began to close, but Patamon was blocking his way. "AIR SHOT!" PicoDevimon was send flying and dribbling to the floor like a basketball.

"Quick!!!" Patamon yelled.

"Damn it!" Taichi cursed, but two DeviDramon still on their way. Greymon jumped at one of DeviDramon knocking it to the ground.

"Now!" Taichi yelled as all Digidestined ran to the gate, but they stopped as another DeviDramon tried to block their way.

Greymon in the other hand was crushed by DeviDramon's long hand, gasping for his breath and calling his partner, "Tai…chi…"

Taichi's crest shone in response and digivolved Greymon to his next level, "Greymon chou-shinkaa… MetalGreymon!" Then the dinosaur digimon with metallic claw released two grinning missiles from his chest to DeviDramon, "GIGA DESTROYER!" But as soon the missiles hit, the perfect digimon turned back to his baby stage.

"Thanks Koromon!" Taichi yelled then began running again to the gate.

Patamon in the other hand was still busy holding the struggling Picodevimon, "Everyone hurry!!!"

The scene of two child level Digimon brawling right on her face annoyed Tailmon, her claws moved to knock Patamon off of Picodevimon. Much to her surprise Patamon noticed her claw was moving close to hit him, but he managed to dodge barely in time. PicoDevimon in the other hand knocked back to the ground and fainted if his swirling eyes were any indication.

Patamon was not pleased with Tailmon's interruption so he glared at her. Aside from the interruption there was something deep inside him that mad at her for some reason, he can't describe it but the anger was there. His blue eyes suddenly darted at her ring, somehow there was something that fascinating him about that golden ring.

"What? Do you want to fight? Little orange hamster…" She asked lazily with her hands on her hips, glaring back with narrowed eyes.

If not long ago Joe managed to piss Tailmon off; she just did the same thing with Patamon. Takeru's partner officially pissed with the cat like digimon, he rarely got mad but her arrogance was getting on his nerve. Wasn't she the one who get mad because underestimated by Joe? She did the same thing!

"Don't underestimate me! AIR SHOT!" He yelled as ball of air hit right beside the cat like Digimon, She was surprised that she had dodged Patamon's attack barely, and not less the child level digimon managed to make her away from the gate in the process of dodging. "AIR SHOT!!!" Patamon kept attacking her and not letting her to regain her breath as she jumping and landing just to jump again when his attack began again, Tailmon didn't see this coming but she was far away from the gate now. He fooled her!

In the corner of her eyes she saw the digidestined desperately ran to the gate,"I can't let you guys pass!" Even though she can't make it to the gate at least she wouldn't let the chosen children made it either! She activated her holy ring again, and two DeviDramon came alive blocking their way.

Devidramons attacked them but blocked by Garurumon and Togemon. Tailmon already anticipated this as another DeviDramon came alive from its statue state, as DeviDramon occupied all of their partners; digidestined ran to random direction to distract them and went to the gate. But it was useless since Tailmon looked like had endless stock of DeviDramon on her sleeve.

Suddenly Patamon attacked her again but she dodged, in the corner of his eyes Patamon caught sight of Takeru running away alone from their group and DeviDramon was about to jump at him! None of their friends were free to save Takeru but he was too far to fly back to Takeru.

Takeru gasped when suddenly around him became darker, he looked up and found a DeviDramon was flying right above him. He gasped in horror, "Brother!!! PATAMON!!!"

"You will not make it Patamon!" Tailmon said to the retreating Patamon.

Just see, and I will make it! Patamon though. "Takeru! No!!!" He has to save him no matter what the cost! He had done that by sacrificing himself before and he refused to fail even once! Bright light suddenly erupted from Patamon, and then he felt the nostalgic sensation of evolution.

"PATAMON shinka… ANGEMON!"

The white clad angel decorated with blue fabric appeared in Patamon's place, golden staff on his right hand with helmet that covered half of his face. His six pure white wings quickly flew towards his partner, Angemon knew he can't snatch Takeru away in time so he attacked, "HEAVEN'S KNUCKLE!"

DeviDramon that about to attack Takeru turned to dust with just one attack of Angemon, everyone's attention quickly drawn to Angemon. They were gaping once again at him just like their first encounter, "An…ge…mon? Since when…?" Taichi asked for no reason, they just surprised the angel digimon appeared suddenly.

Tailmon was shocked. Where was that angel digimon come from? She already saw so many digimon types even some rare sacred beast type like her but not angel type. She was sweating cold sweat at his power, both Angemon and Devidramon were on the same level but he defeated DeviDramon with one attack. It was easy to draw conclusion that Angemon was the strongest digimon they had.

Angemon ignored all attention he got, as his gaze darted at gate that almost closed. Without a word he spun his staff then threw it to the gate, the golden staff was stuck between it preventing it to be closed. "Everyone quick!" He yelled as picked Takeru up on his arms then flew to the gate, much to his annoyance PicoDevimon awoke because of their commotion and flew to the gate first.

All of them desperately tried to run faster as Angemon's staff began to tremble, it couldn't hold the gate for a long time. Angemon's staff was manifestation of his sacred energy it would not break but the size of the gate was too much for his staff, it would not be able to maintain its place for long.

"Not so fast!" Tailmon yelled as three Devidramon called from its slumber, "You guys need to play with them first!" She said as landed right beside DeviDramons.

Angemon shifted his hold of Takeru to his left arm so his right was free, a golden orb of light appeared on his right hand then elongated to a staff. "Unfortunately, we have no time to play Tailmon!" Then Angemon flew to DeviDramon's side so three of them became in one line right in front of him.

"HEAVEN' KNUCKLE!"

In an instance orange pillar of light pierced through three DeviDramons, the scene reminded Digidestined of the first time they saw Angemon's devastating attack. But they snapped back from their musing and ran again; Tailmon did not give up as another Devidramons awoke from their slumber.

Angemon clenched his fist. "Ignore them! Just run straight to the gate, you guys too!" Angemon shouted at his digimon friend, he landed near Garurumon then handed Takeru to Yamato. All of them were running non-stop even when talking.

"Angemon…" Takeru called his partner, he didn't want to let him go.

"Yamato, take care of Takeru. I will open the way…" He said as smiled at him.

Yamato just nodded; somehow he can tell Angemon was not a type you can argue with once he set his mind on it. Angemon was so alike with Takeru, both of them were stubborn, which was why they held the crest of hope. How ironic, every time they were completely hopeless like in final battle with Devimon they had to depend on Takeru and Angemon.

"But…Angemon…" Garurumon tried to argue, as digimon that blessed by friendship crest letting his friend to fight alone was the last thing to do on his list.

For him Patamon, Angemon was his little brother just like Yamato and Takeru. Even though Angemon was stronger than him doesn't mean he will let Angemon fight alone AGAIN, no! Memories of crying Takeru when saw Angemon slowly became thousands of light fragment still fresh on the wolf digimon's mind. Little Patamon who digivolve to an Angel was smiling in the brink of his death. From all digidestined who risking theirs and partner's life for this world, why Takeru is the first one who experienced such tragedy in their first meeting!"I know you are stronger than us but we will not let you fight alone! We can handle them in equal ground unlike Devimon, so let us fight with you!" Garurumon pleaded.

Angemon can read what was on their eyes; they scared of losing him again. He would not let them down,"I am counting on you as my backup then..." He said as smiled, Garurumon nodded as relieve passed through him. They will not lose their guardian angel again, he promised to himself. But first he had to deal with Tailmon and DeviDramons. One by one destroyed without much effort, much to Angemon's annoyance it seemed Tailmon did has endless stock of the four-eyed digimon.

Angemon though he had to target Tailmon, no alternative choice. She was the source of this endless problem. Aside from this there was one thing that had to be settled with her. "Oh, trying to get me now?" She said as dodged his staff. " As if you can catch me!"

Angemon was silent in response, the cat like digimon had nerve to run to his companion. Off course all adult digimon that left made themselves busy playing cat and mouse with Tailmon, even though she was a cat. She smiled smugly at their failed attempt; she was jumping from Garurumon's head to Kabuterimon's then Ikkakumon's. Angemon didn't do anything, she wondered why though. But her eyes widened when she saw empty spot of where Angemon was second ago.

Tailmon was in the mid-air and shocked as a shadow of three pairs of wing hovered above her, She dodged his hand then landed at Ikakumon's head. Before she can land to the ground again Angemon glided quickly and appeared right when she was on the mid-air. Angemon wasted no time to catch the immobile cat in the air. Tailmon cursed, she should know the reason of why he has six wings. She was experienced in fighting with flying Digimon but none of them as agile as he was, more wings means faster? Never mind the reason why he was so fast, she definitely despised this upside down position, hanging on her tail.

"Playtime is over…" He stated calmly.

CLANK! BLAM!

Both of them quickly turned their face to the gate, Angemon's staff was on the ground clanking loudly. Digidestined was so close, they only three feet away from the gate when it closed. They failed to enter the gate in time; Taichi was banging his fist at the gate out of frustration.

"At this rate the eighth child…Vamdemon will… Argh! We are so close!" Taichi yelled.

"Damn it!" Yamato cursed as clenching his fist.

Both Angemon and Tailmon stared at the closed gate and frustrated Digidestined, now what?

* * *

**Ha ha ha Tailmon is taken hostage by Angemon LOL... yeah I love to do PataGato/Tail but to get this plot I have to use Angemon ^^ and don't worry even though first chap looks like rewriting of episode 27 doesn't mean I will write entire series, off course it would be different!**

* * *

next:

"So we take her as a hostage?" Taichi asked lazily, "Doesn't sounds right for me as we are the hero here..."

"You will not get anything out from me... Vamdemon would likely throw me away once he knew you capture me..." Tailmon muttered wryly.

Angemon asked, "Is that mean you are not on his side anymore?"

"Not on your side either..." She replied as shrugged. "So I will not give you info, clue... nothing..."

"You are stubborn..."

"The same for you... damn angel..."

* * *

**It's interesting to write their bickering... I find that Angemon and Angewomon's personality interesting to blend in together ha ha ha **

Review please... and you will make my day XDDDD


	2. Holy Digimon's Nature

************************

**Hi! Fantasy-Magician is here with another show! I hope you will love this chapter, full of Patagato even though it's Angemon. Well I know you love Patamon's cuteness but he can't do what I want in Patamon's form ^^; beside Angemon have something that so important for my plot. But don't worry he would not stay in Angemon's form forever...nothing much on TK but then again I need 'a why' to focus on him which so much better for later about his family's history. and yes... for all other digimons since Patamon is reborn digimon, he become their little brother like TK to other Digidestined. ^^  
**

**************Thanks for:  
Lord Pata, for your support for me. I love to discuss Patagato and Takari with you XD  
****Magic7 13 :Thanks for the review, and I like your story too! :D  
SlyShadow 13: Thanks a lot! I am flattere XD**

**************************A/N: Another story would be updated soon, please be patient... this story updated first since it's easier to write and finished faster. Another story still in progress. Don't worry I will never put my story in abandoned status. Even if it will take years all stories will get an end (real one) Enjoy the story... I am sure you didn't see this coming XDDD**

* * *

Chapter 2: Holy Digimon's Nature

If anything Tailmon was pissed since Angemon ignored her, he completely forgot he was holding her upside down by her tail. He maybe an angel but he surely had no regards to her sense of modesty. Can't he hold on something else? She can feel her blood was rushing to her head, and she was not in a good mood either.

"Let me go! You stupid angel!" Tailmon yelled, trying to get his attention. Angemon titled his head a bit to her but turned his attention back to his friends soon enough, as if telling he purposely ignoring the squirming cat. "How dare you ignoring me! Let me go!"

"Angemon! Are you alright?" Takeru asked as running to his partner followed by the rest of Digidestined.

"Wow, you catch the cat?" Tai asked, his mood became better when saw what Angemon got on his hand. The culprit who caused them failed to enter the gate. "That's what you got for messing with us, kitty!" he mocked as poking her forehead.

Tailmon growled, how dared these brats mock her! The most sensible one Koshiro backed away from Tailmon, "Taichi-san… I don't think gloating at her is wise…"

"Koshiro… I am sure now she can't do anything, if anything she looks funny now!" He laughed. "Aww!" Taichi yelped when Tailmon's claw scratched his hand.

Tailmon squirming wildly till Angemon's grasp loosened, Tailmon swung herself back and forth, Angemon was shocked when Tailmon scratched Taichi and didn't notice her glove came and hit his cheek leaving red mark of bruise.

The cat like digimon landed softly on the ground. Angemon swung his hand to grab Tailmon. Everything became in slow motion as Tailmon tried to shove off his hand with her tail, her holy ring clashed with his bracelet. Bright light erupted from the clashing jewelry of sacred digimons. They moved away from each other as shielding their eyes. Tailmon almost stumbled on her backward steps.

Everyone rushed to Angemon's side, Koshiro asked. "What happened? What is that light? What…what?"

"Koshiro-han…. Can you calm down first?" Kabuterimon asked as sweat dropped at his partner's antique. None of the holy digimons answered Koshiro, they were totally dumbfounded at what happened.

"Angemon!" Takeru called, Angemon snapped back to reality when heard his partner's voice.

Tailmon also snapped back from her frozen state, she quickly looking around for a chance to escape and fled quickly. But as soon as Tailmon took her first step a small beam of light was shot to where she would step on. She was startled and looking back at Angemon whose forefinger pointed at her, it was him who stopped her. "You! What do you want from me?" She said as Angemon flew and landed right before her, blocking her way to the way out.

"Why?" He asked back.

Tailmon scowled, "I am the one who asking first here!"

"Why you work for Vamdemon? For someone who bring chaos with evil power to this world?" Angemon asked calmly, digidestined can't help but blinking at Angemon. Did he just ask Tailmon why she serves Vamdemon? Was that important to know? Hell, they never bothered to ask the underlings of their previous enemies about that.

* * *

"Err…Angemon?" Sora asked with confused face, not expecting an answer, as he was busy. Then suddenly Takeru tugged her leg and smiled.

"Angemon know what he is doing, Tailmon is not a bad digimon…" Takeru said innocently.

Yamato blinked, "Takeru… DeviDramon that almost got you few moments ago was her underling! How come she is not bad?" He said in anger.

Takeru shrugged, "Uhm…dunno…"

Yamato sighed as shaking his head, "Takeru…"

"Her eyes…" Takeru said out of nowhere.

"What's wrong with her eyes Takeru?" Mimi asked casually.

"Her eyes… look so alike with Patamon's…Angemon's…" He muttered slowly.

"Err…if just her eyes, there are lots of digimon with blue eyes…" Yamato pointed out, even though he wondered if Angemon still have blue eyes like Patamon. Some digimon as digivolve changed their eye's color.

"Who's talking about the color?" Takeru asked.

"You didn't?" Yamato cocked an eyebrow.

"Nope!"

* * *

"Why should I tell you my reason? It doesn't matter why I did!" Tailmon yelled at him, he puzzled her. Wizardmon was confusing and eccentric but this digimon surely ten times odder than him!

"You shouldn't serve him!!!" He yelled back with anger on his voice, everyone startled at Angemon's sudden anger. She was their enemy but what she had done that made Angemon so angry? Aside from slapping him that is... they though.

"Who are you to tell me what I should do?!" She snapped back with equal anger, she was tired of Vamdemon driving her like a slave and now this digimon wanted to preach her? It wasn't like she serves Vamdemon on her own volition; she had no choice but obey Vamdemon for her survival.

All digidestined were silence, none of them even Takeru dared to interfere their conversation. All of them except Takeru pretty much figured out that the two digimons already forgot they were there. Takeru if anything was confused at Angemon's behavior, all of digidestined rolled their eyes every time they took turn to speak.

"I am not telling you but remind you of who you are!" Angemon told her with harsh tone, when he was a Patamon he didn't know the reason of this anger but as Angemon he knew. It was anger of betrayal, because… "You are a holy digimon like I am, do you know that you defy our nature with serving evil existence such as Vamdemon!"

Tailmon's eyes widened at his word, from all facts he pointed out her very nature. "That's none of your business!" She yelled then jumped pass him.

"Not so fast!" he said as flew pass her, blocking her way once again.

"Let me pass, you damn angel!" Tailmon hissed as she raised her claws.

"No." Angemon replied. Then they began to fight, even though it was one sided since Angemon only tried to catch her again without harming her. In the other hand Tailmon attacked furiously, if she though PicoDevimon was annoying, Angemon was annoying plus frustrating.

* * *

"Should we help him?" Koromon asked as looking up to Taichi.

"Yeah… don't you think we shouldn't just watch as if this is not our business?" Joe added.

Mimi frowned, "Whatever Joe-senpai… but somehow it feels like… not our business…" She muttered dryly.

"I second that." Yamato said, "I don't know why, but this looks like some kind of epic rivalry that no one should interfere…" He shrugged.

"Is it me or Angemon have so many rivals? He was naturally Devimon's rival… then as Patamon he pick on PicoDevimon and now Tailmon too?" Taichi shook his head, "Honestly Angemon doesn't looks like digimon that fond of rivalry… like certain green ogre I know."

"Taichi-san! Don't compare Angemon with Ogremon please!" He whined innocently, "They are like heaven and earth!" Everyone sweat dropped at Takeru's way to describe comparison between Angemon and Ogremon.

Ikkakumon laughed out loud, "You mean Heaven and Underworld?"

"Let's get back to our topic, shall we? So what are we gonna do?" Koushiro asked. "We either do something or nothing…" He suggested wisely.

"Damn you! Can't you just go away! Stubborn fool!!!" Tailmon yelled angrily.

"…" Angemon just silence in response, dodging her attacks with ease.

"Answer me damn it!"

Taichi looked at them, there was definitely no space for interruption. "That answers your question?"

"I guess…" Koshiro replied dumbly. "They are off to their own little world…" He muttered wryly.

Sora sweat dropped, "Koushiro… you make it sounds like they are falling for each other…"

"Did I?" Koushiro asked as cocked an eyebrow, everyone except Takeru nodded. "That's…weird…"

Takeru blinked at his older friend's words, "Does angel and cat can…err… get married?"

"No! Not in the real world." Yamato answered his brother's question a bit too quickly.

"So it can happen in the digital world?" Takeru asked innocently, Yamato swore Takeru's eyes were sparkling even brighter than Angemon's aura. Damn those puppy eyes, he though.

And in the time like this, there was certain boy that as convenient as Internet browser to get an answer. "I guess Koushiro know more about digital world than me… especially about…"

"Especially?" Koshiro asked as cocking an eyebrow, he definitely would not like where this would go.

"Digimon's stuff…" Yamato added as grinning at Koshiro.

"Geeze… thanks a lot!" Koushiro replied sarcastically, but then again it was always his job to answer when someone on their group asking about digital world. "And Takeru-kun… sorry, but I don't even know if digimon can get married or not, you saw they were born in primary village right?" Takeru nodded, "I know digimon was born from egg but those eggs we saw come out from nowhere, either that is the only way for digimon to be born or… I never go that far in my research. And as for those two…" Koushiro said sternly as pointing at Angemon and Tailmon who still in one sided fighting, "At least from what I see… they completely from different species! In biology there is no way they can rep… hmphf…" Koshiro was stopped by a very panic Joe and Yamato, the oldest digidestined was grinning nervously at Takeru as dragging Koshiro with him for a short talk.

"Nii-chan? What's wrong? Why Koushiro…" He trailed off.

"Takeru, do us a favor. Do not ask about this anymore till at least…seven years later. I am begging you… please…!" He said with a very pleading tone, to be honest he hasn't get his 'talk' either but from what he heard it should be saved for many years later for some reason. Yamato noted to never ask Koushiro favor in that area anymore, Koushiro simply had no common sense to just stop in yes or no which was enough to satisfy eight years old mind.

"Okay…" Takeru replied nervously at pleading gaze that darted at him by Yamato.

* * *

"I am tired of this…" Angemon stated wryly.

"Why don't you just give up then?" Tailmon asked smugly, even though she began to tire of their fight. "Uwaa?!" She yelped as pinned to the wall by Angemon.

Tailmon was startled, since when he cornered her to the wall? She narrowed her eyes as baring her fangs at him; she can't believe he caught her twice in one day. Unlike before there was no escape now, she expected him to pin her hard to the wall but he didn't. His grasp was firm but didn't hurt her at all.

"Alright… playtime is over." He said then proceeded to lift her up from the wall then returned to his friends with immobile Tailmon on his arm.

All of Digidestined and digimons stares quizzically at him and cat digimon on his arm, on their mind they though the same line, _'Now what?'  
_Takeru was the first one who broke the silence, "Yay!!! You win Angemon!" He cheered happily as ran to his digimon then hugged his leg tightly.

"I guess…" He replied unsurely.

"Uhm…Angemon?" Koushiro trailed off, "What we should do with her?" For once Koshiro felt like an idiot to ask, but he can't but ask.

Tailmon blinked at his question, "Isn't take me as hostage quite obvious?" She asked wryly.

"Erm…Angemon?" Koshiro asked again. "Why you catch her?"

"Actually I just want to settle something…" Angemon replied.

"Which part of 'not your business' that you can't understand?!!" Tailmon growled as looked up to him.

"Okay stop right there, kitty!" Taichi said with commanding tone," You can have your little chat later…" Tailmon was ticked off with 'kitty 'comment, growling low on her throat. "Anyway…" he trailed off, "So we take her as a hostage?" Taichi asked lazily, "Doesn't sounds right for me as we are the hero here..."

"You will not get anything out from me... Vamdemon would likely throw me away once he know you capture me..." Tailmon muttered wryly.

Angemon asked, "Is that mean you are not on his side anymore?"

"Not on your side either..." She replied as shrugged. "So I will not give you info, clue... nothing..."

Angemon sighed, "You are stubborn..."

"The same for you... damn angel..." She snapped back.

"As much as I hate to cut your lovely conversation…" Taichi said cheerfully, "Do you have any idea what to do now? And I would love to ask you how to open that damn gate!" He yelled furiously as pointing at the ancient gate.

Tailmon blinked then smirked, "How do I know? It's not me who open it… it was Vamdemon…" She said casually.

"You didn't call him sama… " Joe pointed out.

"Not your business…" Tailmon replied with annoyed tone, her annoyance doubled when heard soft chuckle from Angemon, she wondered what was going on his mind. She looked up and found the angel digimon had amused look on his face. "What?!" She asked furiously, he only smiled in return as if that answered her question.

Mimi frowned, such a cute cat digimon but inside… she though. Mimi grinned, "Hi… little kitty is it nice to be hugged by an angel?" She asked sweetly, all human friends of her cocked an eyebrow at her question.

Tailmon hissed, "What are you implying?"

"Nothing…" Mimi replied innocently.

Sora sighed, "Mimi… UWAA!!!" She yelped at the sight before her, it were dozens of Devidramon again.

"You?!" Taichi asked furiously at Tailmon.

Tailmon sighed, "Don't look at me... those are guards which already commanded by Vamdemon to patrol and kill any intruders they found after the lord of the castle left..."Tailmon replied dryly. Before Taichi can reply Devidramons flew towards them but not only one or three, but at least more than ten.

"RUN!!!" They yelled in chorus as did what they said.

* * *

30minutes later...

After all complaints and cursing at Gennai, they were sitting beneath the shade of tree relaxing. They were fuming since all response they got from Gennai about their failure was casual 'Too bad then" All digimon had de-digivolved to their child from, all except Angemon who still had Tailmon on his arm.

"By the way…I though… we were doomed when those claws almost reached us…" Joe said weakly.

"How many times I heard you mumbling about our doom Joe? I lost count of it… too bad I don't have enough claw to count…" Gomamon muttered jokingly at his partner as staring at his black claws. Joe grunted at Gomamon's joke, and then hit him on the head. "AWW…."

"Can I dedigivolve now?" Angemon asked unsurely to no one.

Koushiro as usual became the first one to answer or ask, "Who's gonna be in charge for that feline?"

"Who?" Angemon looked around and found no one fit to do that, "Err…I can't stay like this for long time." He pointed out.

Koushiro sighed, "Out from all digimons here, you are the only adult level who agile enough to catch her, the others are too big and slow in their adult form for that…" He answered as shook his head.

"I told you, there is no point in keeping me hostage…" Gatomon said tonelessly.

"Still… this form consumes a lot of energy." Angemon informed.

Takeru frowned then looked up at his partner, "Are you alright Angemon? I can hold her for you…" He offered as stretched up his arms.

Tailmon growled low on her throat, "You are ignoring me again, don't you?"

Angemon shook his head as looked down, "After what happened to Taichi, I guess not Takeru…"

"I take that as yes…" Tailmon muttered wryly.

"Angemon take this!" Joe said as offered him an energy drink, "This is a special energy drink! I always drink it for extra energy before exam, luckily… I found a fridge in the forest that got lots of this inside! How lucky!" He said cheerfully.

Angemon stared at the bottle with orange label which written 'MAX ENERGY' on it, he wasn't picky or anything but he never had such drink before and it kind of suspicious looking. He dared not to question Joe about it either since it wasn't polite to ask such thing. But feline on his arm had her own opinion, "You sure you will not poisoning your friend?" She asked.

"How rude! Just see!!!" Joe said then proceeded to gulp entire bottle without blinking, "Taste great! Now try it!" He said as handed Angemon another bottle which already opened.

Angemon once again stared at the bottle but then turned his attention to Joe; Angemon was about to bring the bottle to his lips before Koushiro stopped him. "Wait… are you okay with something that taste quite weird like that?"

"Koushiro… its taste is nice!" Joe objected.

"For you…" He replied. "I ever drink that once… and never want to drink it... ever again…"

Tai yelled at them. "Rest time over… let's follow that light shall we? We have urgent business to take care of!" Then he ran to where pillar of light guided them then the rest of the gand started to follow Taichi.

Angemon wondered if he better of drinking it or not. Looked down at bored cat on his arm, he decided to ignore Koushiro's warning. As soon as he gulped the liquid, he agreed with Koushiro. "Ugh…" It taste weird and sting a bit on his tongue, if this drink did work he would only drink it again for emergency, he though. Tailmon giggled when she felt the angel digimon flinched at the taste as he gulped the liquid again.

* * *

Jaw dropping was something that they can't help but do every time they saw something impossible became possible in Digital world. They wonder if Moses was somewhere near holding his sacred staff, but as far as they can see the closest one holding a staff was Angemon. But nevertheless they still gave him weird look just out of curiosity. Angemon cocked an eyebrow at the look they gave, had he grew second head or something?

"Yes?"

Taichi smiled nervously, "You didn't happen have something to do with this, do you?" He asked as pointed at splitting water surface.

Angemon blinked, "Why would I?"

"Ah, never mind… Let's go guys!" Tai cheered as running to the stairs that led to Gennai's house.

Tailmon winced at the sight of water, she had no problem with water transportation but walked down there and surrounded by water without anything separated the path and the wall of water was terrifying for a cat digimon, "Never _ever_ think of bringing me down there…" Tailmon growled at them.

Mimi laughed, "You scared of water Tailmon? Don't worry, I am sure it's quite dry down there…" Then she walked away to the lake without waiting any reply.

"You wish…" She muttered dryly, "Uwa…"She yelped when Angemon flew off to follow his comrades then landed right on the entrance of the path. "You can't be serious!" She hissed.

"I can't leave my partner…" He said as walked down the stairs.

Tailmon grunted, "Not my business!"

"Your hydrophobia isn't mine either…" He replied calmly. "Beside…I can fly, and I will make sure you will stay dry…"

"You better be!" She said as turned around.

* * *

It was a very short walks which only took few minutes to reach the entrance of Gennai's house, the building which style was traditional Japanese kind of reminded them of Japanese fairy tale Urashima Taro, since it was underwater. "Too bad it wasn't a palace and no princess live there," Mimi commented. Which made everybody laughed, all except Angemon and Tailmon.

It was when all Digidestined noticed those two had become too silent, not that they were type who talk much like Gomamon. When they turned back to Angemon and Tailmon that walked behind them what they found made them speechless. Tailmon's back was facing them as her face facing Angemon's chest as trembling a bit like a newborn kitten.

Mimi went to awe at the picture of an angel was hugging a white cat that looked frightened, searching for comfort from the angel. She sighed dreamily. "What a lovely picture…" Sora sweat dropped at her friend's comment.

Their leader ignored Mimi's comment then walked to the angel digimon, "What's wrong with the cat Angemon?" Taichi asked.

"Hydrophobia…" He replied calmly.

"Shut up! And can we please go somewhere that have wall?!" Tailmon mumbled without moving from her spot.

Angemon sighed, "We almost there…"

"Hurry up then!!!" She yelled. "Please!" She added pleadingly.

"Okay… Tailmon." Angemon replied softly as walked pass Taichi.

* * *

Yamato blinked, "Is it me or they are getting along nicely just now?"

"That's quite a miracle since she looked so annoyed with him few minutes ago, and slapped him too…" Sora commented tonelessly because of shock, it's not every day you see your enemy snuggling to your friend because of hydrophobia.

Joe adjusted his glasses after wiped them clean, "Yep, definitely a miracle…" He added lamely.

"Greetings Digidestined, I hope you don't mind to turn around so we can talk face to face…" And old voice said, all humans and digimon turned away from the interesting view and looked back. The old man now was solid, they hoped.

"Are you solid now?" Mimi asked.

Gennai chuckled softly, "I am…let's talk inside, but uhm… did you see what I see?" He said as stared at Angemon and Tailmon. Digidestined turned their attention to the two holy digimons, giving them a long stare.

"Yeah…if you mean what you see is Angemon and Tailmon…" Tai answered unsurely.

"Angemon huh… " He said as rubbed his beard, then turned his attention to Takeru. "Angel digimon represents hope and light, the youngest one is the bearer of hope so… you are Angemon's partner right?"

"Yep! Angemon is my partner!" Takeru exclaimed proudly.

Gennai sighed, "Boy…as his partner I am sure you raise him well…" He trailed off, Takeru blinked at his words.

"I hope I did raise Angemon well from egg…" He replied.

Yamato smiled as petted his brother, "You did… we were toast if Angemon didn't appear in our last fight…"

"But…" Gennai said.

"BUT?!" Yamato repeated threateningly, he was ready to strangle the old man if he dared to criticize his little brother. Everyone knew how sad Takeru was when Angemon died for them and how dedicated he was in raising his digimon, all of them glared at Gennai because they though the same as Yamato. 'If that old man dared to criticize Takeru's way of raising Angemon, he would regret it!' They though furiously.

"Isn't it too fast and not a good time? We still have war in our hands boy, even though you love your digimon and want him to be happy…" He trailed off sadly, no one blinked at Gennai's words which completely not what they expected. "But then again what's done is done…"

"Gennai, do mind you to explain what you mean?" Koushiro asked as cocked an eyebrow.

Gennai rubbed his beard again the pointed at Angemon and Tailmon which didn't response at all, Tailmon was still immobile in courtesy of hydrophobia and Angemon simply had no clue of what to do. "See the thin golden threat that connected Angemon's bracelet and Tailmon's ring? Those jewelries are sacred artifact that owned by a couple of holy digimons like them…"

Koushiro without a word dashed to where Angemon stood followed by Takeru, Yamato, and the rest of the gang stayed behind, "He is right! There is a very thin thread between; it's only visible if you see it from close! Why you didn't tell us Angemon?" Koushiro asked as looked up.

"I don't know what it is…" He shrugged, "Beside we were too busy to talk about it…"

Tailmon growled, "Who cares what my ring and his bracelet did! I just want to get away from here!"

"What is that?" Takeru asked as blinked at the golden thread which had tiny digital alphabet rotating around it, "It's so beautiful…"

Gennai chuckled, "That golden thread is the sign of…" He trailed off, all digidestined turned their attention quickly to Gennai, curious of what he would say next. "Well… to be simple in human term it is signing of….hm… what's the human term again…? He wondered out loud.

"Come on Gennai! I am dying of curiosity!!!" Kousiro yelled, frustrated at Gennai. All of them rolled their eyes to Koushiro, what an ironic thing to say… bearer of knowledge was dying of curiosity.

"Patience Koushiro… let me think… give my old mind time err…" He muttered as rubbing his head, and then he smiled a wide smile, "I got it, that's the human term…"

"Can you just say it now…" Taichi muttered lazily, "If you want Koushiro stay alive that is…"

"Engagement…"

All digidestined blinked, even Tailmon's ears perked up at that word. For the first time since they step on underwater, Tailmon turned her back hissing. "What. Did. You. Said?!"

"For short… Tailmon is engaged with Angemon now… that's how to phrase it in human term…" He answered as smiled.

"WHAT?!"

Takeru reached up to Koushiro and Yamato, tugged on their clothes to get their attention. It took a while for them to notice Takeru's plea as they were stunned, and when they looked at Takeru they knew they had a problem, Takeru crossed his arms as cocked an eyebrow, "You said cat and angel can't get married even in digital world, but Angemon is engaged with Tailmon! How come?" He demanded.

Yamato and Koushiro stared dumbly at the youngest digidestined, for the first time on his life Koushiro totally clueless of what to say and not willing to answer a question. How he supposed to know cat digimon can be engaged with angel digimon?

As for Tailmon, she completely forgot of her hydrophobia because of the shocked news

**************

* * *

**

**Yeah... they are engaged LOL... what do you think or this development? Now I guess you know why I use Angemon, just for the sake of his bracelet :P beside... it's kind of funny XD Call it's weird but Angel and Cat's interation is so interesting... and they rarely interact with adult form of theirs in anime and fics :) So far I only ever read a few... so here it is!**

**Please Review... I am sad without it but not dying for it :)**


	3. Golden Threat, Hope and light TARGETED!

**Third chapter ready for show! Anyway if there any slight change, digimons in this story uhm… maybe for some of you, they are more mature than in original one even though I think older digimon of season 1-2 is so mature even more than their partners sometimes. **

**This story at first focus more in Patagato since Hikari is not on stage yet ^^; and because… I want to break Patagato and Takari come in one set belief. They are developed on their own in my opinion. And some angst and ancient flashback~ **

**Thanks for all review I get in chap 2**,** you know I LOVE you guys!**

**

* * *

**

Gennai honestly didn't see this coming; he knew light and hope were peculiar crests, which always intertwined, and can't exist without each other. He was so sad he failed to rescue digiegg of light that fell in a deep forest. As he predicted caused something befallen to hope bearers. But he knew fate was on their side now once he saw the cat digimon on the arms of Takeru's digimon. It was unknown for outsider of Order that chosen digimons weren't chosen randomly. If digidestined think their digimons were random Digieggs picked from primary village, they were sorely mistaken.

Their digimons were special and have special aura that only can be felt by his tribe and sovereign, off course most of the eight digieggs were taken from primary village but the crest itself had chose them. Crests and Digivices were created before they chose the digimon, the crest would tell which digiegg have strongest compatibility with it. Then the order would bring them back and programmed the egg to synchronize it with digivice and crest.

Back again to situation before him, he didn't expect Tailmon, the lost chosen one was here with her supposed comrades. "Let's go in shall we?"

"Stop right there, old man!" Tailmon yelled, "I am not buying that stupid explanation of yours!" She said as narrowed her eye dangerously at Gennai.

Gennai was startled, what had happened to her? By nature holy beast digimon such as her had gentle personality yet fierce in battle, but he can see there was killing intent on her eyes. "Yes… but that just the way nature of your tribe, you didn't think those holy artifact just for battle or accessories, do you?"

Tailmon hissed, "Not like I care! If you implying that just because my ring accidentally clashed with his bracelet… that's stupid! How many accidental engagement can happen since digital world exist, huh? "

"Off course not!" Gennai objected, "You need to stay close with each other till…"

Before Gennai managed to finish his sentence Tailmon hopped off hastily from Angemon's arm and landed softly on a big rock, "The nearest dry land in that direction at least is thirty feet away…" Angemon pointed out tonelessly. And as if adding the cat's misery the wall of water shook and some small wave came to where she stood, out of instinct she jumped back and crashed to the nearest digimon, which was where she was before. "And welcome back…" Angemon said as sighed, he wondered if this was a trouble but… they had bigger problem, which concerned his and Takeru's world. So whatever the big deal this engagement was, he was sure they can save it for later.

Digidestined no longer can hold their laughter; if only the ground was dry maybe they wouldn't mind rolling on it. Tailmon just silent, she simply had no mood to argue anymore, she had enough argument for today with one digimon.

"I will tell you more later but we have urgent business in our hand, which concern two worlds…" Gennai said as walked to his house.

Tailmon turned her face away scowling, "How frustrating…"

* * *

**Living Room**

Genai paced right and left in front of digidestined as their eyes rolled at him, "So… as you know you failed to…" Gennai trailed off.

"Shut the hell up Gennai! There is NO need for you rub it in!" Taichi yelled as gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Okay… the point is as you know, your mission is to find your comrade. The eight child, which is…" Gennai said as an old screen appeared behind him that showed the map of Japan, Tokyo and then Nerima District.

"That's Nerima District!" Taichi pointed out as smiled at the familiar area.

Gennai nodded, "And where Vamdemon is now…"

"AHH!" Yamato and Taichi exclaimed in chorus.

"What?" Taichi asked to Yamato who looked a bit dazed at the map.

Yamato blinked, "Nothing… it's just, how about you?"

"No, same here…it's just…" He trailed off unsurely, "I was just thinking he's in Hikarigaoka…"

* * *

All of them were sitting in Gennai's living room after dinner; it was quite a peaceful dinner even with Tailmon's presence. Takeru was sleepy but struggled to stay awake in the crook of Angemon's arm. The angel digimon took privilege of his humanoid form to spoil his partner once in a while, Takeru rubbed his eyes to shove his sleepiness, and he simply didn't want to miss their meeting even though it wasn't started yet because of staring contest between Taichi and the feline digimon.

Tailmon concluded that Digidestined despite had been through quite a lot in her world was still naïve, "How many times I have to tell you, I don't know the correct formation Vamdemon used…" Tailmon said tonelessly, not like she would tell them if she knew anyway.

"Really?" Taichi asked accusingly.

Tailmon sighed, he maybe their leader but definitely not the brightest one so let's try the most simple logic reasoning, "That slate is taller than me… what did you expect me to see?" There she said it.

"Taichi… she is right, you know." Koshiro said calmly which earned him frustrated groan from their leader.

Taichi groaned again and again as scratching his head, "What should I do…"

"Leave the mystery to someone who have more brain than you?" Tailmon asked sarcastically.

"You damn kitty…" Taichi growled.

Yamato sighed, "Taichi… that's enough, rather than asking something that I am sure she don't know how if we ask something else?" Yamato suggested wisely, "Are you willing to cooperate with us?" He asked Tailmon. "You know Vamdemon see no value of keeping you on his rank and unlikely would save you… if you cooperate with us then after we defeated him, your safety would be guaranteed…"

Taichi nodded at Yamato then turned his attention to the feline digimon,"I agree with you Yamato, so… Tailmon what do you think? You are stuck with us anyway… and we will go back to that ancient gate by tomorrow. And Vamdemon is lurking somewhere in our world… you don't have much choice, so…?

Tailmon pondered his question, she had no choice but to follow them simply because the golden thread can't stretch more than five feet in other word she was stuck with him. He even explained the digital alphabet that written on their holy artifact also one of factor that caused the ritual, it determined compatibility between them and reacted if they are compatible enough to be mated. Tailmon almost killed Gennai when he said it just to find out the the threat can's stretch more than five feet, Gennai even said there was no way other than waiting, which none of digidestined was willing to do because they were in hurry to go back home. She was in disadvantage, and Angemon haven't dedigivolve yet simply because they didn't think of her as harmless creature.

"Just ask… I can't promise to not lie though…" She stated wryly.

Taichi smiled confidently, "We are in the dark now… anything we can dig out of you would worth a shot!"

Tailmon looked up from to the ceiling as if something was fascinating her, "Okay… I am sure you know his objective to invade your world…" She began, "Interested about the detail?"

Taichi huffed, "I am sure it's just the old 'I want to conquer the world' kind of thing… all evil creature seemed never update their objective." Taichi said as shook his head, everyone just sweat dropped.

"Not far… but in addition he want to merge this world and your world and then… yeah… what you said." Tailmon said with bored expression, "But what his objective before that?"

"To kill the eighth child?" Yamato answered even though it came out like a question since, "I wonder why he insist to look for this particular child, there are seven of us here. From what I see he only interfere once, only PicoDevimon out for us… and he failed again and again..."

Taichi blinked, "Do you mean he didn't put enough effort on us?"

"Kind of…" Yamato answered, "He… didn't see us as threat that worth for him to dirty his hands for, last time he interfere was more like he was frustrated at PicoDevimon's failure so he just wanted to try us… out of curiosity…" Yamato said with annoyed tone.

"I second that." Koushiro chimed in, "I mean… he is strong, it's not like I am being pessimistic in our chance to defeat him but we definitely not a priority for him…"

Taichi asked, "Is that right?"

"More or less… " She replied curtly.

Yamato frowned; somehow he didn't like what this conversation implied indirectly. He gritted his teeth, "Is this mean the eighth child is his priority?" In instance all of his friends turned their attention to him. "Is this child the key to defeat Vamdemon?"

"You are sharp…" She praised as smirked. "But…"

Taichi became impatient, "But what?"

"The eighth child is not the only key, all of you have crest right? All of you have different crest with different trait…"Tailmon trailed off, "This eight child you are looking for is the bearer of light…"

Joe adjusted his glasses, "Light… so the last crest is light, kind of make sense vampire like him is afraid of it." He commented.

"Woah… nice joke, Joe!" Gomamon commented cheerfully.

"I am not imitating you…" Joe said as sighed.

Koishiro rubbed his chin, "So the other key is the crest?"

Tailmon laughed softly, "No, he has the crest of light on his hand since long time ago… he can simply destroy it but he did not because he can't and he need it to detect the eight child."

Koushiro sighed, "Thanks goodness… I am sure no evil digimons can destroy our digivice and crest because of its holy power but I never confirm it… so what's this other key?"

"The other child off course, one of you…"

Tailmon knew with revealing one of them also targeted by Vamdemon they would be frightened, but none of them looked really scared and one child really shocked her. Yamato from what she saw was a calm child and the opposite of Taichi, but after heard one of his comrades was targeted he looked angry and even tough she didn't want to admit it scared her a bit for a second with his icy gaze.

"That can't be! He only attacked once… and didn't looked like especially targeting any of us." He said calmly even though he was boiling inside.

Tailmon shook her head, "He is not stupid! Why do you think he targeted the eighth child that unknown where he or she is in the other world, instead of one that reachable among you?"

Yamato gritted his teeth, "That's…"

Koushiro sighed, "Because we are protected right? We have digimon, digivice and crest…"

"That's not the only reason, you see…" Tailmon trailed off, "Few months ago he received a news about Devimon's death…" Tailmon informed as narrowed her eyes, Takeru now was wide-awake at the name of devil digimon, his hold to Angemon tightened in fear. Angemon remained stoic at the name, if anything he didn't like how Takeru reacted just because of mere name.

Yamato growled, "What about him?" He didn't like that name at all, everything about that cursed digimon was painful for his brother.

"For short, the news that reached Vamdemon more or less was… Devimon died because he tried to kill the chosen child that in prophecy would kill him, but he ended up fulfilled it." Tailmon replied casually, from the corner of her eyes she can see Takeru flinched at Devimon's name. "Vamdemon conclude that if he tried the same to one of you…it might be backfired."

Koushiro nodded, "One of us is risky target but the eighth child is totally defenseless…"

"That's right…" Gennai chimed in as opened the sliding door, "Digimon showed their true power when their partner is in danger, which is why Vamdemon targeted the eighth child…"

"We know that already…" Yamato said wryly.

Taichi crossed his arms, "Then who is targeted among us?" He asked to the feline digimon.

Yamato clenched his fist, "Taichi… is there any need to ask?"

Taichi frowned, "I know that one of us who get targeted would feel uneasy! But it would be easier and better if we know who is it, so we can focused on protecting our friend!" He stated sternly.

"You want to know or not?" Tailmon asked dryly, she had enough of argument today and had no interest to watch one. "I am tired and sleepy already…" She said as stretched her body like a cat would.

Yamato gritted his teeth, "Alright…" The bearer of friendship deep down already can guess, but he desperately push that though away. How he wanted to drown himself in denial.

"Who is the bearer of hope?" Taillmon asked calmly, at once all of them stunned.

"No!" Yamato yelled.

"So? You can't accept the fact? Not my business… believe it or not after Vamdemon take care the eighth child, your brother would be the next." She stated calmly. Takeru buried his face deeper seeking comfort from his digimon, who in return hugged him tighter as muttering reassurance on his ear. Gabumon looked at Angemon and Takeru, gritting his teeth.

"Gennai!" Yamato called, "Tell me this is not true! Why always Takeru! Why?" He asked furiously as shook the old man back and forth, tears pooled on his blue eyes.

Gennai frowned, "Calm down Yamato, I hate to say this but she is right! So let go of me!" He said calmly.

Yamato fell on his knees, "Why…"

"Yamato…" The calm voice of the angel digimon said. The blue-eyed boy turned his face to Angemon, "Don't worry, I will protect Takeru at all cost…" He stated as smiled warmly. "Beside…" He trailed off as looking at his fellow digimon, "We will protect Takeru… and all of you, leave it to us. You can always count on us."

"I…"Takeru said as turned his face to his friends, "I will fight too! Don't worry… I have nii-chan, Angemon, everyone with me!" He added with determination as smiled at his brother.

"That's right Yamato!" Gabumon added as patted his partner's back; Yamato just nodded in response even though his expression still sad.

"I second that!" Taichi yelled with full of determination, "Yamato, we will overcome this! Just put more faith on us will you?" Everyone nodded at Yamato.

"Thank you… everyone." He said weakly with thin smile.

* * *

**(Garden, midnight)**

Tailmon simply can't understand why this group was so fond of meeting, she had spent only a day with them but they already held three meetings, first one with Gennai, then their interrogation to dig out information from her and the last one was some sort of special meeting of all digimon partners.

"Anoo… is it okay for her to be here?" Palmon asked as pointed at Tailmon who sat five feet away from Angemon, which was the farthest distance she could manage.

Agumon cleared his throat imitating Taichi's tone, "What's the big deal of her being here? Let's begin shall we?"

"Yeah…just ignore me and pretend I am not here." Tailmon added wryly, "So far your friend here did a good job in ignoring me." She said as pointing at Angemon.

Gabumon sighed, "I can't believe I agree but then again it's hard to have time for ourselves without our partners being around so we can talk privately…"

Angemon felt uneasy with his partner not on his sight especially after revelation that Vamdemon would try to kill Takeru too. But all digimon friends of him dragged him to the garden to have a meeting after their partners fell asleep, and he simply had no choice but obey. Meeting was a meeting but he felt all eyes directed at him as if he had grew second head or something.

"Yes?"

Gabumon gave him a stern gaze then said, "Never ever think about it."

Before Angemon can open his mouth Agumon added, "Don't take us as a fool Angemon, we know what do you think of when heard another evil digimon is targeting Takeru again." He said as crossed his arms.

Angemon shook his head, "Trust me, that's not what I have on my mind…"

"Yet you said at all cost." Gomamon objected wryly, "You will do that again when situation call it, don't you?"

"I second that." Tentomon added.

Biyomon narrowed her eyes, "We will not allow you to do it again Angemon, once is more than enough!"

Tailmon frowned, what they were talking about definitely serious and it was about Angemon. Even though she hated to admit it, she respected the angel digimon's skill. What he had done to make his friends to be so uneasy with him? She had spotted all of them gave him a long stare since he digivolved as if there was something wrong with him, but what?

"What do you expect me to do when situation calls it then?" He demanded.

"Fight with us!" Gabumon said, "You saw how frightened Takeru is to lose you again, how you can think of sacrificing yourself again?" Gabumon asked as some tears pooled on his crimson eyes. "Do you have any idea what we felt when saw you disappear?"

Tailmon can't help but gasped, she knew there was something fishy about Takeru and Devimon but she didn't expect Angemon sacrificed himself to defeat him. Tailmon pondered this information for a moment, once Vamdemon see Angemon she was sure Vamdemon can guess who was the culprit of Devimon's demise.

Palmon stepped forward, "We were so relieved when you reconfigured, but… Takeru… that painful memories still haunted him! All I can say that time is reassuring him as long as he raise you properly he will meet you again! Takeru is strong but he is just eight years old!" She yelled as waving her hands frantically to emphasize her point.

"I don't want to hurt him anymore, but I don't want any of those evil creatures lay any finger to him either!" He said with determination.

"My though exactly! But not about sacrificing yourself again… we will fight with you till the end!" Gabumon said as glaring at Angemon. "No matter what don't do that again!"

"I can't promise that." Angemon replied calmly.

**"Why not?"** Gabumon yelled furiously.

"If needed to protect Takeru and all of you I would never hesitate." He stated sternly, and before any of the can object he added. "Don't try to convince me… and don't underestimate me, all of us have become stronger Gabumon. It's not like I would do it again without trying another way…" Angemon said as turned back then walked to Gennai's house. Gabumon looked down, clenching his fist.

"So… you still insist to do it if we have no other choice?" Tentomon asked tonelessly, "How persistent you are Angemon…" Tentomon said as shook his head.

Biyomon sighed, "I second that… once you set your mind on it you would never give it up."

"Bearer of hope huh? No matter what you always have hope…" Gomamon added lazily, "Or maybe you are just too stubborn… as stubborn as my partner about egg with salt and pepper." All of them sweat dropped at that, Joe once had been so depressed over topping of egg their partners used which in their opinion not even something worth to fuss about.

"Can you guys please get off of my back about this? Somehow it as if you have impression that I am a stubborn suicidal digimon…" Angemon said with a tint of annoyance.

All of digimon partners rolled their eyes, "Uhum…"

Angemon raised an eyebrow beneath his helmet, "That's not really what you think of me, do you?"

All of them decided to smartly silent at his question but rolled their eyes away from him. They thanked sovereigns above Angemon wore helmet so they can't tell he was glaring or not. Seeing none of them would answer him Tailmon chimed in, "I guess you can take that as yes…"

Angemon turned to her sighing, "Is that so? Well I am going back to bedroom, I don't want Takeru to look for me is he awake." He said as shook his head, walking straight to Gennai's house with Tailmon following him silently. But before he opened the sliding door he turned his face to other digimons, "You better erase such opinion of me, and I am _not _stubborn or suicidal…" With that he closed the door with soft thud.

Digimons that left in the garden shook their heads, "After all dangerous thing he did such as trying to fight Leomon and Devimon with 'Air Shot'" Agumon trailed off. "At least he should run with Takeru at that time… but no! He told Takeru to run when he tried to hold them back!"

"And did a suicidal attack on his first battle as adult level…" Gomamon added as shook his head. "Not like I am not grateful but…"

Gabumon nodded, "I don't like he bear all burden by himself… "

Palmon sighed, "Patamon appeared childish at first but he has a lot of things going on his mind that we can't understand."

"When he digivolve to Angemon I can't help but think I understand him less than before." Gabumon said sadly as looked down to the pond of fish staring at his reflection. "We digimon matured in certain level as we digivolve but Patamon is the one who changed so much… too much…"

Agumon stood beside him staring at Gabumon's reflection, "You sounds worried… more than ever Gabumon."

"I am afraid… how at time like this I wish for courage that blessed by your crest Agumon…" He said to the yellow dinosaur digimon.

Tentomon flew right above them, "What are you afraid of? Among us you are the bravest one especially when it comes to your friend…" Tentomon said wisely.

"I am afraid… if Angemon digivolve to Ultimate… he would be more distant and I can't understand him anymore. I… maybe I am weird to think of him as my brother just like Yamato and Takeru… but I can't help but think of him that way…" He muttered as smiled at Tentomon. "It doesn't make sense…" He added quickly to the digimon of knowledge.

Agumon patted his back, "He is our younger brother Gabumon! Don't feel stupid to feel that way since all of us do! After all… after reborn he is the youngest so that's one 'make sense' reason!" He said as laughed, the others just nodded.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Your friends are so caring, ne?" Tailmon asked mockingly. "If they know you still here, eavesdropping is not so angelic you know?"

Angemon chuckled softly, " Despite of my form I am just as digimon as you are, and angelic is not a trait of mine." He said walked through the corridor.

Tailmon rolled her eyes, "Said by someone who preached me to death…" She scowled.

"You still alive…" he pointed out.

"You know what I mean…" She deadpanned.

* * *

"Thanks a lot guys, you are the best friend ever!" Gabumon said happily as smiled.

"Woah… a compliment from the bearer of friendship himself! We are not worthy…" Gomamon said as bowed his head to Gabumon jokingly.

Gabumon huffed, "That's the lamest joke of the year…" He commented, everyone except the grumpy Gomamon laughed at that.

"Aside from that we have other thing to worried about right? Vamdemon and back to Angemon again…" Agumon said worriedly, "I can't believe he accidentally engaged like that.

"Now he is engaged with Tailmon, who we don't know can be trusted or not… but he pretty much doesn't look care about it…" Palmon said as turned to Biyomon.

"What do you expect? He is so dense!" Biyomon laughed, "And when in time such as now… dangers hovered above us he would not bother to care." " Biyomon said as shrugged. "But… they are kind of interesting!

"Woah, comment from the…" Gomamon began.

Biyomon cut Gomamon off, "Yeah… yeah, bearer of love said it!" She chirped.

* * *

**Takeru's dream**

_It was endless sky, infinite blue field stretched above earth. Among pure white clouds some peak of High Mountain surfaced like island in White Sea. Takeru blinked at the sigh, what a weird dream, he though. He looked down, mass of clouds were moving like wave and in the middle white surface was someone with red mantle, Takeru wished he could be closer to the red mantled creature and somehow his body floated right to where he wanted._

_"Cool!" He exclaimed, Takeru was a bit worried to sleep tonight as he afraid of nightmare, he had nightmare of Devimon long time ago before Angemon's egg hatched and he didn't want to see it again but it turned out to be such a cool dream! He though giddily, when the red-mantled figure became visible up-close Takeru can't help but awed at him. It was a digimon that reminded him of gallant knight he ever see in fairy tales about knight and dragon, with lance on his right hand. 'All that left to make him perfect was a stallion or maybe a dragon!' Takeru though dreamily._

_The knight digimon suddenly flew away and Takeru followed him in hurry, he didn't know why but there was something fascinating him about this digimon. Much to his delight the knight digimon landed soon enough thus ended Takeru's pursuit of him._

_"Long time no see… my dear friend…" He greeted._

_Takeru's eyes widened at other creature that sat on a rock with its back facing them, two huge regal wings with pure white clothes adored the said creature. "Angel? Or maybe… an angel digimon like Angemon?" He though out loud._

_"I heard you have a lot of problem now… care to share?" He asked as crossed his arms, "Even though this Dukemon know he couldn't help… as I am a knight not a politician but at least as your friend I want to ease your burden…" He said calmly with a tint of sadness._

_Takeru heard the angel sighed at his friend offer, "Don't you have enough on your plate thus you shouldn't bother yourself with me? As for my burden… all of us have it, just fair for me to deal with it by myself."_

_The knight walked closer with clanking metal sound toward the angel digimon. "Like I said… I just want to ease it… I am after all of all digimon understand burden that bother you so."_

_"Bother me so?" He repeated as question, "I though you said it hardly bothering as we have it since we were born. And shouldn't you be careful not to be seen with me?"_

_"As for it might frighten them to know we are close friend?" He asked incredulously. "I hardly care… but you are right I don't want any harm to your reputation."_

_The angel digimon huffed, "I hardly have any reputation to speak of…"_

_"Still humble as ever I see…" He commented with amused tone. "Are you sure you are alright my friend?"_

_Takeru had sat in the ground, looked more than eager to watch conversation between Dukemon and the mysterious angel digimon, which Takeru realized not an Angemon especially since his hair was platinum blonde and only had two wings._

_The angel digimon titled his head to the side showing his profile, "What make you think I am not?" He asked skeptically._

_"Your comrades… those who work with you now… how are they?" Dukemon asked tonelessly._

_"They are efficient in their field…" He stated calmly which earned him long sigh from the knight digimon, "What?"_

_"That's… not what I want to know…" He informed helpfully._

_"If you mean about that… they looks hardly care…" Came another answer. "And shouldn't you somewhere else by now? Your leader would be panic if you didn't attend weekly meeting… you are out of surveillance yet…"_

_"I know, okay… one more question then this Dukemon shall leave." He replied calmly as turned back._

_The angel digimon sighed, "Go ahead…"_

_"What do you think of her? That… womon who work with you? Typical type of those who ogle even when you are just passing by?" He asked with amused tone._

_There was long pause then the angel digimon flew few inches from the ground, "She… is different." Then he flew away without waiting any reply, leaving the knight digimon in dust._

_"Stiff as ever, and dense…" Then the white knight walked straight to where Takeru sat, startling him when it passed him like a ghost.

* * *

_

Then white light blinded him to the point his eyes hurt then he jerked, awake from his sleep. He looked around in panic, everyone was asleep but he can't find Angemo or other digimon in the vast room they slept in. But then he found his angelic digimon stood beside the opened sliding door and without a word rushed to him in panic completely forgot he dragged Tailmon along with him.

"Takeru… are you alright? Do you have a nightmare?" Angemon asked in panic as held his partner close to his chest, Takeru can hear his heartbeat quickened because of panic and Tailmon's grunting of Angemon ignored her again.

Takeru's lips curved to a smile, he sighed in relief as snuggled closer to his partner. "I am alright Angemon… as long as you are here…" He answered then before he knew it he fell asleep on the angel's arms. Angemon smiled at Takeru warmly, Tailmon looked up to see his face somehow there was longing on her when she saw Angemon and Takeru. A forgotten longing that forgotten by her long time ago, she guessed. Maybe… just maybe… hanging along with them was not such a bad idea after all. She maybe can remember this longing, this bitter yet sweat feeling she felt.

* * *

By tomorrow they were ready to enter the dark castle once again after breakfast, Angemon had reverted to Patamon on his sleep. If all of them though since Patamon didn't have any sacred artifact the thread would disappear once he reverted they were proved wrong that morning. All sacred digimon had their artifact in various level on their evolution line; some had it in their child level like Plotmon or adult level like Angemon.

All of that aside Tailmon and Patamon for short still stuck together simply because holy bracelet Angemon wore on his right hand now was attached to Patamon's right wing like an earring, the bracelet had shrunken it looked like Tailmon's ring.

"Are you naughty now that your ear get pierced?" Takeru asked innocently as lifted up his partner to examine his new earring.

"Uhm… I don't know Takeru, it's not my choice I get one this morning." Patamon answered sheepishly, "But what's with being naughty if your ear pieced?" He asked frowning at the accusation.

"Mom said if a boy pierce his ear means he is naughty or something…" Takeru informed.

Patamon frowned, not appreciating to be called naughty. "I am not human, so… I guess that's not applied to me Takeru."

"It looks cool thought." Yamato commented as staring at the holy artifact.

Tailmon scowled, "That aside why we still stuck?"

Taichi laughed as took a sip of his green tea, "Which mean our agreement still on Tailmon! You still have to go with us to human world… too bad."

Tailmon ignored Taichi's comment and then she glared at Patamon dangerously. Surprisingly the child level digimon didn't look intimidated by her, "Yes?"

"Your ignorance of this matter is getting on my nerves!" She said as growled low on her throat.

If there was something Tailmon thanked for that now he was Patamon, it was she could see what kind of expression he had in response of her words. He was frowning but looked like confused not annoyed at her, "Do you want me to complaint like you? Is that what I suppose to do?"

Tailmon felt thunder just echoed right on her back, even on his child level form he managed to annoy her beyond words. "No! Are you insulting me?"

Patamon blinked then shook his head, "But that's what you did since yesterday." He pointed out casually.

If she had hairs she would pull it out of frustration, "How… you can be so careless about this? Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to be stuck with you?" She asked furiously.

Once again she noted that Patamon innocently blinked at her as if she said something alien. Scratch she can tell expression of his, Patamon was as expressionless as he could be! "Well… it's not like I don't care but I can't do anything about this." He said as pointed at the golden thread, "We have bigger problem with Vamdemon and I doubt complaining will make this thing disappear."

"Tailmon… why don't you just calm down? If you complaining too much you would be our second Joe-san." Takeru commented as smiled, Tailmon usually would be mad at that comment but how innocent he looked made her speechless.

Tailmon ignored their comment and then turned to Gennai who drank his tea like he was on heaven, "Gennai! Is there no way to cancel this stupid engagement?" She asked furiously.

Gennai if anything looked amused at her question, "Do you think… such sacred ritual among holy digimon can be canceled?" He said as shook his head, "I never heard such thing Tailmon, and do you know how hard it is for holy digimon to find compatible mate? You are fortunate you know?"

"Fortunate you said…" Tailmon repeated as glaring murderously at Gennai. If there was one word she would never associated herself with, it would be fortunate or lucky. Even though she didn't want to pity herself she was sure as far as fortunate she could be was stay alive under wing of evil Vamdemon, but if she indeed lucky she shouldn't run to him in that forest in the first place! "Never think someone would say I am… fortunate…" She muttered sadly. Gennai frowned, she was indeed unlucky one among chosen digimon and that was his fault.

"Well… that thread would be gone soon enough, but when is depends on… I don't know the detail but it's various for each couple… after that thread gone you can decide…" Gennai informed cordially.

"Oh…" Was all she could think of as reply, she should be elated that sooner or later she can stay away from him but she felt empty at that prospect.

She simply couldn't picture what she would do after that, all this time she served Vamdemon for the sake of survival. But after she became free… then what? Why she wandering around without destination before Vamdemon captured her? No destination? No… she had one, but it was forgotten. Her eyes widened, 'What am I doing that time in that forest?' She asked herself.

* * *

Tailmon was walking behind the group silently with thoughtful look on her face, Patamon looked back behind him, at first he though Tailmon would scowl and mumbling curses all the way back to VAmdemon's castle but she didn't. Patamon wondered what she looked so sad, if he though of it again he kind of mean to her and she did say he was good at ignoring her. Was he really that annoying and mean to her? He asked himself. He annoyed her enough in one day was understatement, but that wasn't on purpose!

"Uhm…" He flew to her side then tried to begin a conversation but when the cat digimon turned her face to him he was greeted with icy glare. "Well, I am sorry for whatever I have done…" He said tonelessly because of stunned of her glare, it was colder than yukidarumon for heaven sake!

"Yeah? So…?"

"Uhm… about ignoring you it's not on purpose…" He explained nervously under icy eyes of hers, he wondered what he though as Angemon to not notice what she was capable of with those eyes, or maybe he just can't see through his helmet. "I just don't know what to say… or my mind was elsewhere…"

His friends ever asked if he could see with helmet on, that headgear somehow gave impression of him being blind to them. He simply said he can see but he didn't remember clearly since memory around his death was a bit blurry and off course they dropped the subject as soon as that topic came up. Maybe he indeed somehow blind when he was Angemon.

"So?" She asked again tonelessly.

Patamon wondered if trying to talk to her just made everything became worse, "I am sorry and I hope even though you dislike me at least…" He trailed off, since the beginning of the conversation he tried so hard to not rolled his eyes away from her but looking straight, "As long as we are stuck like this I don't want us to act hostile towards each other… it's not comfortable for you and me, isn't it?"

"Yeah, It's not." She agreed, "Especially we don't know till when we stuck together…"

Patamon sighed, "I sense a but…"

She ignored his comment, "I don't want to befriend with any of you either!" She hissed, "No. Way. In. Hell! After all trouble I have been through with this group (especially you) and there is no way I can put up with stupid engagement with you, especially since you are a damned angel…"

"Damned?" He repeated, at first he had no clue of what angel was, but for Takeru angel was some kind of sacred creature and far from damned. But cat digimon before him definitely though the opposite of angel form of his, she obviously hate it to her core. "Well… what's done is done, if I am damned angel for you then so be it." He said, "I am just trying to be nice… so at least you can put up with me till this thing gone." He said as pointed at thread that bound them together.

Tailmon frowned, "Why you concern yourself about me? And please don't tell me because you are an angel digimon or all rambling you spoke of yesterday!"

Patamon blinked, "Why reason is needed? If anything it's just because I want to, not everything should have reason you know?"

"But that doesn't make sense!" She objected.

Patamon frowned, "Alright… like it or not you and me are engaged now, that's one reason, happy now?" He said as flew back to Takeru, landed right on his hat. Tailmon blinked in confusion; did she annoy him just now?

* * *

**Yeah... confusing dream? But... that's how my plot would go typical nightmare of Devimon is just too boring ne? BTW... I am pondering should I skip ep 28 about second battle in Vamdemon's palace? It's not like there would be any HUGE change especially if you prefer me to go on with what happen in human world faster. It's not like I am lazy but I simply can't see any point of changing that part. Might as well I start next chap from when they awake in human world. Beside I am sure you guys prefer romance over adventure in this FF ^^**

**Review please!  
**


	4. Home sweet home

**I decide to continue however this is still prequel of Hope Chronicle, I skip quite a lot of scene from anime and alter some scene due to Tailmon is with them ^^ Hope you love this chapter!

* * *

Home sweet Home**

If there was one thing Digidestined agreed on the moment they reunited with mother earth was a headache that threatened their head to explode. Tai wondered if he had broken bone after he felt falling from the sky at least hundreds feet to the ground. The second battle in Vamdemon's palace was nothing big as only some spider looking digimon and Devidramon roamed to protect the gate, the only hard part was to solve the mystery of the card not to mention he was gambling the last part. He hoped once he opened his eyes they weren't in another twisted world, digital world was twisted enough for his taste, thank you very much!

"Aw, my head…" Somebody groaned, Tai recognized that as Joe's and he agreed with the blue haired's statement. The oldest digidestined's groan was familiar, as he almost never spent a day without groaning for so many reasons. "I feel sick…" Joe said as sat up wearily.

"Me too…" Mimi agreed as stood up shakily.

Sora snapped awake then shook her head, looking around nervously, "We made it?" She asked unsurely to no one. She looked around and recognized the scenery, mountain and small hut they used as shelter from sudden blizzard. "We really back to the real world!" She exclaimed as one by one stood up shakily and Yamato helped Takeru to stand.

Takeru blinked, "Where's our digimon?" He yelped as looking around in panic, "Angemon!" Takeru's digimon was the only one who jumped to the gate in his adult form; Takeru felt his blood rushing to his head as he can't spot any single feather of Angemon. Other digidestined began to panic as well when noticed none of them had their partner by their side.

"Hai?" Patamon answered as popped up from bush with Tailmon, soon followed by other digimon who brought berries on their hands. "I dedigivolved when we went through the dimension gate." He explained at odd look he got from Takeru then he noticed worried face they had, "Uhm… we only looking for food." He added when realized what they was thinking.

"Look Mimi!" Palmon said as showed berries she had on her hands, "You like these right?"She asked with glee.

All digidestined laughed, Mimi wiped away her tears. "Iee… from now on we can give you better food." She promised, no more wild berries!

* * *

Tailmon had a look of disgust on her face at drama that was going in front of them. Yamato was hugging Takeru complete with fake sobs, crying something about their peaceful family in the past. "Nii-chan!" "Takeru!" Not even a stupid digimon like PicoDevimon or Bakemon would buy that, she though. Much to her amusement, Joe who she was sure buying the blond brother's acting even tried to convince their teacher, it was simply ridiculous he could be deceived by his own friends. And the human they called teacher believed the soap opera and complied the digidestined's request. "What an idiot…" Tailmon grumbled in low tone.

As if adding to her long list of misery the bearer of hope was hugging both of her and Patamon on his arms, telling the teacher that they were dolls. She wanted to scream a protest for the lack of space but Takeru kept muttering plead for her to be patient, Tailmon didn't know why but it was hard to refuse Takeru's plead. It as if the boy had power, which made him simply impossible to refuse.

"At last Hikarigaoka!" Tai cheered as grinning widely, scanning his surrounding eagerly. "It's been a while since I was here…"

Yamato blinked repeatedly, "You lived here before?"

Taichi nodded, "Yep, I moved to Odaiba after that infamous terrorist's attack though."

"Me too!" They chorused then looked at each other weirdly.

Joe adjusted his glasses, "So… all of you ever lived in Hikarigaoka?" He asked incredulously.

At chorused nod Koshiro hummed, "Hm… that's an interesting coincidence!" Then they began to discuss what happened four years ago and also their life in Hikarigaoka that time and somehow that discussion went longer than intended.

Taichi rolled his eyes, "I don't see… WHOAAA!" They yelped when suddenly the ground they stood was shaking violently. "Earthquake?"

Tailmon scoffed, "No Idiot… Look below the bridge, its only Mammothmon in the middle of rampaging your pathetic civilization~" She sang-songed mockingly.

They gaped when they saw an elephant looking digimon was stomping through the road, running over everything on its path. Koushiro raised an eyebrow, "Uhm… if this digimon is looking for the eighth child why it go wild like that?" For the bearer of knowledge, rampaging the town simply was not a way to look for someone.

The cat digimon shrugged, "Nah… when Vamdemon ordered me to recruit strong digimon as many as I could, he only specified about brawn not brain…"

"If that old fossil elephant is your recruit tell it to stop!" Taichi yelled.

Tailmon rolled her eyes, "In case you forgot… it have too little brain to listen to anyone and I am… their ex-ally." She reminded the leader of Digidestined dryly.

"What should we do then?" Mimi yelped in panic.

Joe was looking around in panic, "Let's go down first! Before that digimon saw us! Go down!"

"Good idea!" Koushiro replied as ran down the stairs.

"Is it just me of you guys forgot how to fight?" Tailmon asked incredulously.

Taichi snapped, "Shut up! Now… who goes first for that Mammothmon?"

Biyomon raised her wing. "Let me! I have plenty of strength left… we have to save our energy as much as possible!" She suggested cheerfully.

Sora grinned as she gripped her digivice. "Then go for it, Biyomon!"

**"Biyomon SHINKAAA Birdramon!"**

* * *

The fight when quite awry especially because Birdramon was an adult digimon and Mammothmon was a perfect level, Sora yelped when she saw her digimon slammed to the nearest building by Mammothmon with his trunk. But as the fight went on Digidestined began to recall what happened four years ago, distant memory that buried deep within their mind that had been forgotten for years. Tailmon let the information sank in, wondering if the eighth child also the same. She wondered why they were chosen that way? Tailmon also found out that as what Taichi claimed before, other human couldn't see digimon that appeared in their world but now they could. Why was that? And how those digimon who appeared before in real world came without passing through any gate?

Sora couldn't take it anymore, her hand clenched on crest beneath her shirt and Birdramon digivolve to the next level. Tailmon could see the result already as digimon who could fly always had advantage against digimon that couldn't, added with that massive body of hers, Garudamon was more than a match for Mammothmon in term of brute strength.

They can't help but flinched when Mammothmon crashed against hard surface of road after Garudamon lifted it quite high, and before Mammothmon could get his footing Garudamon launched her special attack, "SHADOW WING!" And that was the end of Mammothmon.

"Pyocomon!" Sora cheered as she caught her baby digimon that fell from the sky like a parachute.

That feeling again, Tailmon always felt something squirming on her heart whenever she saw Digidestined and their digimon showed their adoration for each other. She couldn't understand it and she wanted nothing but this feeling to go away. The longer she felt it, it was like a knife that stabbed and twisted in the most painful way.

"She met you?" Patamon asked Koromon.

Tailmon snapped out of her thought when she heard Patamon was asking Koromon. She looked up to Patamon who was perching on Takeru's hat. Tailmon was in Takeru's arms, carried like other digimon did by their partner. She didn't want it but she simply couldn't refuse the bearer of hope, it brought her distant memory of longing for someone. Tailmon felt Takeru was somehow alike with the one she was waiting for, he was not the one but… his presence felt… the closest to the one she was longed for.

Koromon grumbled, "Must be another Koromon. But…" He trailed off, "When I met Taichi for the first time… I felt like I'd always known him."

Their conversation was cut short when Joe yelped when he heard police car sirens, "This is bad! If we get caught here, they will interrogate us!"

Taichi cringed at Joe's prediction, which in his book was a very unpleasant situation, "They won't let us go so easily…" Taichi agreed reluctantly, "Let's scram guys!" No one needed to be told twice.

* * *

Mimi panted lightly as she collapsed on the grass, "Ugh… I thought if we return to real world, there would be no running anymore!" She whined with annoyed face.

Koshiro cleared his throat, "Enough Mimi… so… at last I can see what connection we shared." Koshiro stated loftily as he began his explanation, "All of us linked by what we saw four years ago, that's why of all children in summer camp only us were chosen."

Joe adjusted his glasses, "You mean?"

Yamato scoffed, "That child have witnessed that event too…"

Koshiro nodded, "Yes… I mean the eighth child also saw that digimon… that's for sure."

"But maybe Vamdemon's already found this child!" Joe pointed out. "This child must be lived here… if four years ago… he or she also saw it."

Takeru looked up to Joe, "Eeh, isn't that too fast?" He pointed out suddenly.

Joe and the others blinked at Tekeru, "Too fast?"

"Uhm… Taichi-san said months we spend in digital world is only hours in real world." Takeru muttered with thoughtful face, "In digital world he went yesterday so time span between our arrival here with him would be just few minutes for sure!" Takeru said with a smile.

Koshiro nodded in agreement, "Takeru is right, Vamdemon can't possibly have found the eight child by now."

Yamato looked down, "Hey Tailmon, what's Vamdemon's plan once he arrived here?" He asked sternly.

"Plan?" She repeated dryly, "He planned to catch the eighth child at all cost, but for the time being the army have no plan to do anything extreme and would try to stay in low profile…" Tailmon muttered tiredly, which earned relieved sigh from digidestined, "However they have more member than you do, and planned to scatter armed with fake crest to detect this child's digivice." She pointed out.

All of them except Takeru groaned, "Great!" He muttered sarcastically, "Now what we should do?" Taichi paused, "We have to find this comrade of ours faster than Vamdemon! That's for sure!" He cheered with gusto.

Mimi looked down, "Would we run to Vamdemon when we are looking for our comrade?" She asked to no one, "I mean… like it or not we have to scatter to find him or her, if we run to Vamdemon alone or just two of us…"

All of them can't help but agreed, as last time Vamdemon could deal with them so easily even though their members were complete, running to him when they split up was the last thing they wanted. Tailmon sighed, "If you look for that child at day, you won't run to Vamdemon…" She whispered reluctantly which only heard by Takeru who was holding her.

Takeru beamed, "Hey guys! Tailmon said we will not run to Vamdemon at day!" He cheered with a smile. Tailmon scowled because she hoped Takeru wouldn't tell it was her who said it.

"Really?" Sora smiled at that.

Koshiro raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Taichi laughed as tears began to pool on the corner of his eyes, "Don't tell me that he is like real vampire? He is scared sunlight? That's… priceless HA HA HA HA!"

Takeru looked down to Tailmon, "Thank you Tailmon! For telling us! It's great to have you around!" Tailmon looked away, annoyed at Takeru for his innocent gratitude.

All of them began to laugh, and their digimon were really confused because they could not understand what was so funny. "So he is nocturnal…" Koshiro muttered thoughtfully.

Taichi blinked, "What is nocturnal?"

"That's term for creature who active at night…" Koshiro explained then suddenly he blinked, "Hey… all of us moved from here right, so maybe…"

Sora clasped her hands together; "Maybe the eighth child is also the same?"

Their leader beamed, "Odaiba! All of us moved to Odaiba! That child probably live there now!"

Tailmon groaned, "You guys keep making wild guess!" She commented.

Koshiro shrugged, "It's not like we have any clue, so we assume since all of us lived here and moved to Odaiba… so… who knows?" He muttered, "At least we have a start…"

Taichi couldn't take their discussion anymore, "That's enough talk!" He growled, "Let's go take train and go home to Odaiba first!" And as usual… who could argue with him once he made a decision?

* * *

**Train to Nakano-sakaue**

The leader of digidestined rubbed his poor heart, which was beating loudly against his ribcage. "You moron…" He muttered grumpily as lightly hit Poromon on the head, "Don't do it again!"

Tailmon narrowed her eyes; she was bored more than ever staying like this. She was still hugged by Takeru like stuffed animal but now she had to share the already cramped space on Takeru's arms with Patamon. Sovereign above must be hated her guts for condemning her to this situation. Tailmon 's eyes felt so heavy as she began to doze off because of air conditioner the air felt so nice added Two bodies beside hers were warm. She also didn't get proper rest last night because sleeping beside her ex-enemies was simply not comfortable. Tailmon didn't want to admit it but Patamon beside her felt so fluffy, oh well… for digikitty a nap was a very important activity. So… good night…

Patamon blinked when he felt there was an extra weight leaned against him, he was startled when he saw Tailmos leaned to him as if he was a pillow then at a drop of a hat fell asleep soundly like a cat she was. Tailmon even didn't flinch when Pyocomon yelled at the baby, who had pulled her filament. Takeru was looking at Sora and Pyocomon who was trying to cover their slip-up in panic, hoping everyone would believe her. But much to her chagrin a father asked where she bought Pyocomon, which made Sora nervous and panic, wondering what she should say. Out of panic Sora answered him with the name of the next stop, which made the father wasted no time to alight after she thanked the red haired girl.

They sighed in relieve as crisis passed smoothly. Sora sat back beside Taichi as she relaxed, "Glad it's over…" She muttered tiredly.

* * *

Patamon noticed everyone began to doze off, it was understandable they were sleepy and tired. Takeru closed his eyes, asking Koshiro where they supposed to get off which answered by equally sleepy Koshiro. "Nakano-sakaue…" He grumbled sleepily. Then they fell asleep leaving Patamon as the only one who was awake, he was quite tired but who could sleep in his position? He sighed as his cheeks heat up because Tailmon snuggled closer to him.

Patamon's blue eyes narrowed at Tailmon, "At least she is not grumpy anymore, no wonder her mood is so bad this morning…" Patamon was feeling a bit guilty for Tailmon's lack of sleep, no one could blame her to feel uneasy when sleeping beside Angemon. No wonder if she stayed up the whole night.

"_**Next station… **_NAKANO_SAKAUE…_**"**_

Patamon looked around, startled when he found no one was awake and they will arrive at their destination soon. "Guys! Wake up!" He whispered carefully.

"We can't speak… Patamon…" Palmon grumbled on her sleep, which made Patamon clamped his mouth shut in horror, he just realized there were some passenger in the same cart as theirs even though they sat quite far away.

Tailmon's ears perked up, her eyes opened slightly. "What's up… you are so noisy Patamon." She asked in annoyed tone.

"We have to get off here!" He whispered in hushed voice, "But everyone fell asleep and we shouldn't speak too loud! There are other people here so…"

The cat digimon rolled her eyes, "We can't speak…" She grumbled incoherently then smirked at Koshiro who was sitting on Takeru's right, and also the closest one with her. "But no one said… Neko Punch!"

Patamon gasped in horror when Koshiro was punched with a very mild version of Neko punch, which made his head clashed with the one who sat beside him, and continued to Sora who sat in the end. It was quite an amazing domino effect where the pieces were digidestined's heads. "AWW!" They chorused in pain.

"**Nakano-Sakaue, **_**please exit at your right."**_

Taichi snapped awake then sat up abruptly with two bumps on his head, "Everyone wake up! We gotta get off here!" He ordered in panic as ran to the nearest exit door followed by his friends who was still dazed.

* * *

**Somewhere else**

"YAY! You are so amazing Wizard-san!" They cheered at Wizardmon who turned his handkerchiefs to pigeons.

"Thank you!" Wizardmon knew this was just for finding the eighth digidestined, for Tailmon's sake. But no one said he couldn't have fun when looking for this child ne? Beside actually he liked children very much because they were so adorable. He hoped even if he was the one who found the chosen child, it was not him who would end his or her life. "Next trick is…"

By the way what Tailmon was doing by now in Digital world? He wondered as spinning his staff and many sparkles appeared. Children clapped happily, amazed at Wizardmon's trick. The purple skinned digimon was sure Tailmon must be sleeping in Vamdemon's castle by now, enjoying unoccupied palace all by herself. Wizardmon smiled at that, at least Tailmon was okay for sure. "So… who wants to be my assistant for the next trick?" He asked.

"ME!"

"ME!"

This was the best day since he met Tailmon! Wizardmon thought gleefully as he pointed at a child who raised her hand enthusiastically. "Little girl over there! You are the lucky girl today!" He exclaimed dramatically.

"Kyaa! Thank you Wizard-san!"

Really a good day for Wizardmon…

* * *

Taichi glared at Tailmon as rubbed his temples, "Thank you very much for the rude awakening…" He muttered in annoyed tone.

Sora laughed nervously, "Ha ha ha Taichi… it's thanks to her we get off right on time." She reminded him before he could blurt out another sarcastic remark.

"Yep! Thank you very much Tailmon!" Takeru thanked the cat digimon innocently.

Patamon nodded, "Err thank you…" He muttered nervously since he was sure Tailmon was still annoyed at him.

And he was right because Tailmon was still glaring murderously at him. "You are welcome…" She muttered grumpily.

Joe cleared his throat, "Okay everyone, thankfully we can get off just in time so let's continue our journey to another line okay?" He reminded them.

"Yes Joe-senpai!" Taichi answered dryly, "Let's go everyone…"

Digidestined couldn't be more than happy to see Odaiba once again after so long, "Home sweet home…" Mimi sighed dreamily, "So what are we waiting for? Let's go home now!" She whined.

Koshiro nodded in agreement, "Well Sun already set, and as we all know Vamdemon could roam freely at night so… it's unwise to look for the eighth child at this hour."

Yamato looked to the west, "I agree… we should look for our comrade tomorrow, at day when Vamdemon is immobile."

"Oh, and don't forget your old phone book when you lived in Hikarigaoka!" Joe reminded them, "That way we could try to contact candidates of our friend!"

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Yes mommy…" She replied jokingly.

Joe scoffed, "Very funny!"

* * *

**Somewhere else…**

Vamdemon was not pleased when he found Tailmon was not with them, he hated Tailmon but she was a very efficient underling unlike certain bat digimon. The vampiric digimon had a very bad feeling since he entered the gate, when the gate was still opened dimension between digital and real world was still connected therefore he could still feel what happened in that underground room faintly. At the spark of dark energy he knew Tailmon must be had summoned Devidramon to deal with Digidestined, he was almost sure maybe Tailmon could end their life but suddenly there was sudden power emerged from someone.

A holy power he hated with his very being, it disturbed him so much till even his day rest felt so restless. Vamdemon recalled none of digidestined's digimons he saw had that kind of power so where this power he felt came from? A new evolution? He hoped it was just his mistake for being too paranoid, but then again Tailmon didn't come along with them. What happened to her? Did that damned feline run away from digidestined? No… he knew Tailmon was a very proud digimon, she would prefer being deleted rather than run away like a scaredy-cat. But whatever happened to her, Vamdemon hoped he had her here instead of…

"So… you haven't found the eighth child yet?" He asked murderously, "Not even a clue?"

PicoDevimon gulped, "We are still looking! I am sure we will find this child soon!"

That was not a professional answer he hoped for, if Tailmon… she would gave him detail of how they would expand their perimeter. Picodevimon was cunning but nowhere near Tailmon's level and ever since he was defeated by Digidestined PicoDevimon showed his dumbness even more than ever. "How soon that you mean PicoDevimon?"

"Err… quite soon?" Was the smartest answer PicoDevimon could come out with.

Vamdemon growled, "Oh is that so? Glad to hear that and here is your reward, dumb bat!" And PicoDevimon yelped in pain as Vamdemon's bats attacked him furiously. "Say something dumb again and you will be eaten not bitten!"

"AWW! Ow GYAA!"

review please!


End file.
